


短篇：学长VS你

by xueyibing



Category: Spanish Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 21:41:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20589557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xueyibing/pseuds/xueyibing





	短篇：学长VS你

今天是9.10，距离今年的CPA考试，还有40天。  
你把听课的视频打开，没几分钟又关上了，接连的学习让你烦躁，一天比一天更为接近的考试又让你不安。  
学长接了个重要项目出差了，这段时间，你几乎每天都是这样度过的，翻开书，合上。打开视频，关上，十天前他离开时是什么进度，现在依旧是什么进度。  
四十天呢，你想，从明天开始，每天都坚持学习，一定来得及。  
这样想着，你便打开了手机，中午依旧是点的外卖。吃完连盒子都没扔，你就打开电脑开始玩游戏。  
你暂时忘记了学习带来的压力。  
直到——  
耳机被人取了下来。  
你转头，看到了风尘仆仆的学长，正笑着看向你。

客厅里的外卖没怎么动，事实上，你并不喜欢外卖的味道，有些油腻，你吃了几口就没吃了。  
学长打开冰箱，他走之前准备好的菜，除了变质外，走时什么样，现在什么样。  
他什么都没说，挑了些还能吃的土豆西红柿，又从冷冻室里找了块肉，微波炉解冻后，你听着他砰砰砰地剁肉馅的声音，总觉得躺在砧板上的，是你。  
你不由得打了个抖，跟着他进了厨房，想要卖乖帮忙。  
“你先出去。”他挽起袖子：“现在看着你，我怕我忍不住揍你。”  
……说得好像待会儿就能忍住似的！  
你坐在沙发上，想着他出差前给你布置的任务，想着当时他是怎么说的来着？  
“回来检查，少学了多少分钟，多少下。”  
你想着自己的进度……痛苦地闭上了眼，完蛋！  
午餐是西红柿丸子汤，炒土豆丝，你没忍住咽了下口水。学长的厨艺本来就好，简单的家常菜也能被他做出色香味俱全，吃了快十天的外卖，你实在是太想念这个味道了。  
他倒是没为难你，甚至还贴心地帮你夹了个肉丸：“多吃点，吃饱了，好挨揍。”  
你筷子差点掉地上！  
饭后，你自觉洗了碗，虽然时间有点长……一个小时后，你终于出了厨房，他已经洗了澡，换上家居服，整个人看着不像刚才那么凌冽了。但你悬着的心依旧没有放下——他在翻你的讲义，看你的学习记录。  
该来的，总是躲不掉的。  
你鼓起勇气，主动承认错误：“对不起，我错了……”  
他合上电脑，问：“走之前，是怎么说的？”  
“看完XX基础班，差多少分种…挨…挨多少下戒尺。”你的声音，比蚊子还小。  
“哑巴了？”  
你闭上眼睛，又大声说了一次。同时心里侥幸地想，差着几千分钟呢，横竖他不能把你打死。  
债多了不愁。  
他却好似看穿了你的心理，轻轻一笑，并不揭破，又问：“都是点的外卖？”  
你点了点头，他走的时候特意买好了菜，还嘱咐你，如果不想自己做饭，就去他指定的那家私房菜。你的胃不好，时常犯胃病，他特别注意这一点。  
但这几天天气太热，你根本不想出去。至于做饭……  
算了，债多了不愁，债多了不愁，你默默给自己打气。  
可到底，还是害怕的。  
你看着他拿起戒尺，心跳的一下比一下快。  
“裤子脱了，趴这儿。”他递给你一个抱枕，指了指L型沙发竖着的那一截。  
不是第一次这样挨他的揍，你红着脸，退了裤，至于内裤……你是没脸自己脱的，每次都是他帮你。  
这也算是他揍你之前最后一点温柔了。  
抱枕垫在肚子下，光裸的臀部自然翘起，成了身体的至高点。戒尺轻轻拍了拍，你不自觉地绷紧了臀面。  
“放松。”他说，并没有急着一戒尺拍下来。  
“十天，点了十七次外卖。另外，你早饭从来没吃吧？”  
你点了点头。  
“一百下，报数。”  
说完，戒尺便兜着风砸了下来。  
“啊……！”  
你低呼出声，可报数……这是个令人难堪的要求，他从没这么要求过。  
啪啪啪啪啪啪！  
接连的五下，只在你臀上制造了一道伤痕，由白转红，甚至有了点青紫的痕迹。  
“唔，呃啊啊……！”  
六下，你在心里默默数着，可除了惨叫，报数……你怎么也说不出口。  
“没有报数的，通通不算。”  
“六六六六六六！！！”你急着喊出声，至于面子什么的……都被人这样打了，还在意那么多干什么？  
你没注意到，喊了之后，你的脸更红了，直红到耳后，跟你身后的颜色，倒是差不多。  
他笑了笑，没和你计较太多，板子带着风，再次砸了下来。  
啪啪啪啪！  
“啊…唔，”你喘着气，小声说“十。”  
五下为一组，每一组，都只是一道痕迹。  
可后面总共才多大呢？数到第二十下的时候，戒尺又回到了最初。  
“啊，啊啊！二，二十五……”  
你疼得崩起了身子，小腿不自觉地屈起，眼泪一下就流了下来。  
啪啪啪啪啪！  
这下，声音里便带了哭腔。  
“啊…呜，呜……三十……”  
一百下，是个太过漫长的数字。可你担心的是，学习的账，他还没和你算呢。  
第三次覆盖到原来的伤痕，你疼得拿头撞沙发，呜呜哭着，连报数都断断续续“四十一……嗷，嗷啊啊！四十五！！”  
这一轮后，他让你短暂地休息了一会儿。  
“对不起，我错了……我以后再也，再也不这样了…”你抓紧时间认错，没敢讨饶，只希望他下手能轻一点。  
他轻轻替你揉着身后的伤，你不自觉地躲闪着，大约四五分钟后，他再次拿起了戒尺。  
“最后四十下。”  
你听到这个数字，就想哭。  
你乖巧的认错一点也没能打动他，戒尺落下的力度半分没少，打在颤颤巍巍的臀肉上，随后便听到主人控制不住的痛哭，带着压抑的惨叫，臀肉高高的肿起，还没缓过来，又是一下，主人的哭声便更加惨烈一些。  
“呜呜呜…啊！啊啊！四十五……呜……”  
休息了几分钟后，更加敏感的臀肉被迫再次迎接毫不留情的戒尺，回锅肉的滋味……当真是……  
太！美！妙！了！  
你痛得拿手砸沙发，咬着胳膊，可无论怎么样，都减轻不了身后一点点的疼痛。  
第五轮方一落下，你没控制住，从沙发上滚了下去。红肿青紫的臀肉一下子挨着地面，你惨叫出生，汗水从发根齐刷刷地冒了出来。  
“刚才那下不算，重新趴好。”  
你拼命摇头……他以前从没这么重责过你，事后你想起来，都不知道自己哪里来的勇气。  
“我数到三。”他眼神凌冽。  
“三”  
“二”  
事实上，你是怕的，可身后实在是太痛了，你知道趴回去就要面戒尺狠厉的责打，你不敢。  
“一。”  
他一把拽起你，半跪在地上，抱枕因为你刚才的挣扎也一起掉了下来，正好垫在膝盖上。他按着你的腰，扣在沙发上，全身上下，只一个五彩斑斓的屁股高高耸起。  
还没等你回过神，身后便是炸开一般的疼痛。  
“嗷……！啊！！！！！啊啊啊啊啊！！痛……嗷啊啊！”  
连着的二十下，只打在一个地方。臀峰出一道高高肿起的痕迹，薄薄的一层油皮，几乎快破了。  
这二十下，比方才的力气更大。打完后，你只能跪着无力的抽泣。  
“现在可以趴好了吗？”  
你再也不敢不听他的话，颤抖着趴上了沙发，只稍稍一动，都能牵扯身后无数的疼痛神经。  
他拿起抱枕，重新垫在你肚子下。  
“还有二十。继续报数”  
你也不敢分辨，刚刚无比狠厉的二十下，只是加罚。  
“八十一……唔，八十二…啊！三！八十……啊八十四！嗷……”  
他放过了方才的那道痕迹，可现在，又有哪个地方，不是痛得无法忍受的呢？  
啪啪啪啪啪！  
“啊嗷！呜呜呜……一百。”  
他放下戒尺，替你倒了一杯水放在桌边。  
你喝了沙哑的嗓子总算好了些。可你依然不敢看他，哪怕你觉得身后早就疼得无法忍受了，可你更加清楚，真正的大头，还在后面呢。  
果然，他看你喝了水，拿开杯子，说：“根据你的进度，还差2675分钟。”  
虽然知道他不可能真正打死你，可听到这个数字，你还是犹如被宣判了死刑。  
打不死……但生不如死，总能做到的。  
“对不起，我以后一定补上……呜呜呜……我一定补起来……别打了好不好，真的好痛……”  
可他还是拿起了戒尺，轻轻落在你身后。  
“一次打完，我估计，你得进医院，我得进牢里。”  
这个时候了，他甚至还有心情开玩笑。  
“七十五下，剩下的，每天一百五，直到月底。”  
“当然，在现在学习任务的基础上，你每天超额完成的，给你适量减少。”  
你松了口气，这个力度，要是每天都挨一百五十下的话，你真的会死的。  
“可是，可是那样都超过了……嗷！！！”你嗫嚅着，不敢说得太大声。  
回答你的，是狠狠一下拍在身后，你痛得扬起了头，大口喘着气。  
“多的算利息。现在，七十五下，报数！”  
高利贷！  
你在心里暗暗骂着，头埋在胳膊上，咬牙切齿地准备迎接疼痛。  
他也没有让你失望，这力度，甚至比刚才的还要大一些。不再是五下一组，而是通通抽在臀峰，甚至没有避开刚才被狠厉责打的那道痕迹。  
啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！  
你痛得不断挣扎扭动，他按住你的后腰，只留下你的小腿，随着戒尺落下便痛得抬起，红肿的痕迹不断向青紫过度，你咬住了唇，咬住了胳膊，可无论怎样，也转移不了半分疼痛。  
“啊……！！十六啊！呜呜…十八…嗷…十九…二十！！”  
啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！  
臀肉已经肿得不能再肿，你甚至不敢崩紧，因为只稍稍用力，便是无法忍受的疼痛。可这样放松的状态，却更是不能抵御戒尺的威力。它在戒尺一下下地责打下，依稀可见地快要破皮。  
你已经没了力气再喊叫，只剩下断断续续的报数声：“唔…四十八，呃啊，四十九，呜呜……五十……唔啊！五十一……”  
啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！  
“嗷啊啊啊！！！！”  
突然的疼痛让你一下子咬到了舌头，甚至连报数都忘记了。  
纵然你看不到，可这剧烈的疼痛也让你察觉到，破皮了。  
他皱起了眉头，看着你臀上的伤。臀峰肿得尤其厉害，青紫发黑，最高处，是被戒尺生生责破了皮肉的痕迹，慢慢地有血珠渗出。  
他最终还是放下了戒尺，没有再继续，俯下身安慰你，在你耳边轻轻说：“结束了。”  
你痛得断断续续的抽泣，眼看着他靠过来，一下子咬住他的肩膀，哭得更大声了。


End file.
